Ho Bisogno di te
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Y asi como te necesito, peleo con mi ego para matarte...Vongola. Mukutsuna. 6927. oneshot?


Mukuro estaba sonriendo mientras sostenía con su mano derecha, el tridente plateado que goteaba sangre haciendo un rio hasta sus pies.

Estaba satisfecho, quien sabe si por algo que había hecho o visto. Pero Rokudo Mukuro tenía una sonrisa fría…estática. Justo como el color de su ojo derecho, Que brillaba tanto como la sangre embarrada en su guante de piel negra.

"Kufufu…"

Su risita no tardó en hacerse notar. Envolviendo el lugar con su eco rencoroso y penetrante. Evocando el pasado de las nieblas de esa noche, dejando ver…el momento exacto en el que ese chico de pelo azul imperfecto, posaba en medio de los cadáveres de aquellos que jugaron con su vida, en sus manos; la sangre ajena de los hombres ahora en otra vida y en su cara; la misma sonrisa, Que estaba buscando lugar para alojarse.  
Lugar, que usaría para vengarse de la mafia. Destruirla por dentro y reír ante el caos. Sabía las consecuencias. Y nadaría en sangre por el resto de su mísera existencia y cuando el tiempo llegara, en su infierno.

Al parecer poco le importaba.

No era como si hubiese una manera de salir de eso de todas maneras…

xXoXx

Mukuro no gustaba de la soledad.  
No, Mukuro adoraba la compañía. Hablar con alguien, saber que estaba a su lado era lo que en parte siempre buscaba en esa persona que usaría para lograr su cometido.

Podría decirse que como un virus.

Siempre era necesario de alguien más para que permaneciera vivo.

xXoXx

Entre la niebla que vestía la luna, Mukuro seguía sonriendo, sin mostrar los dientes. Solamente un poco, como una sonrisa esquinada. Jugando con las formas de las protuberancias de carne rosada bajito que les decía labios. Esos que siempre, a cada tiempo posible, usaba para tratar de meter a un cierto ciervo en sus garras, envolviéndole de falacias y detalles...tratando de encantarlo.

Mukuro tenía en la mira a Sawada Tsunayoshi

El chico de cabello castaño, mirada de ternura perfecta. Una cara hermosa. Un cuerpo pequeño, dulce y frágil. Mukuro desde siempre había adorado las cosas frágiles.  
Son fáciles de quebrar…e imposibles…de volver a pegar.

Como toda presa…Mukuro pretendía ahogarla en su presencia para que no se olvidase de él, para que con el tiempo quisiera verlo y hasta lo buscara.  
Nunca le detuvo el hecho de que era un hombre. Ser del mismo sexo era lo menos importante para él.

Siempre creyó que todo era posible.

Lo decía él, Que ya había visto el infierno y regresado de él varias veces.

Mukuro se propuso hacer lo que él quisiera posible.  
Y desde antes de conocer a Tsuna, todo se le había cumplido.

xXoXx

Y Mukuro seguía sonriendo…como si hubiese perdido las horas o el tiempo y se quedara por siempre parado…con la curvatura de sus labios adornando su porte alargado y atractivo. Para ver quien era capaz de caer.

Como un encanto en una estatua.  
Tsuna cayó en su veneno.  
Tsuna se enfermó de sus besos

Mukuro era un virus.

xXoXx

Rokudo Mukuro estaba seguro de lograr lo que quería.  
Tenia a Sawada a su merced, ya habiéndolo probado…sabia que desde ese momento, todo lo que él pidiera se convertiría en algo material. Todos sus deseos se harían realidad solo si se los pedía a Tsuna.  
Después de esto…no gastaría otra oportunidad en hacer suyo su cuerpo de manera en que vería con sus ojos.  
Y fue, precisamente en esa noche en la que todo deseo de hacerlo así… se detuvo.

Desde esa noche, supo que algo malo estaba pasando.

No era su presa, no…él estaba en donde el hombre de peliazul quería, ya que todo lo que Tsuna era se lo había dado.

Tsunayoshi era literalmente suyo.

Y era eso lo que le hacía temblar. No el hecho que lo podía perder, si no que ahora no quería dejarlo ir.

Entre sus noches juraba nunca separarlo de su carne, susurrando le prometió que jamás permitiría que se fuera, que ahora era suyo…que ahora eran alguien.  
Que tonto.  
¿Desde cuándo Mukuro pensaba en cuidar a otra persona?

Que tonto  
¿Desde cuándo Rokudo Mukuro había dedicado días enteros a pensar en una persona?

Que tonto  
¿Desde cuándo Mukuro quería ver a alguien desesperadamente? ¿Tocarlo? ¿Olerlo? ¿Hablarle?

¿Quién…cayó en manos de Quién?

xXoXx

Rokudo Mukuro seguía sonriendo. Y en sus adentros, se estaba muriendo la parte de él que tanto fue temida una vez…si, esta vez su sonrisa no quería hacerle nada a nadie. Pero ahora estaba auténticamente disfrutando una vista preciosa.

"Ngh…Mu-Ah…M-MUKURO!!!"

Era ahora su sudor anteponiéndose entre sus manos y las piernas del joven que estaba debajo de él. Hubo un beso, dos antes de llegar al orgasmo y caer encima de Tsuna.

Y en esos momentos, al tocar el pelo de Tsuna…pudo probar que de verdad, existía la salvación.

Los respiros de su pareja se le hacían encantadores, como jadeaba buscando oxigeno a su lado…su pechito se inflaba y desinflaba gradualmente en decreciente para irse calmando…luego sus ojos castaños le vieron como sonriendo. Para cerrarlos al reírse.

"Te quiero Mukuro"

Si…era precisamente por eso que se distrajo de todo.

"… Yo también"

Otro beso.

Antes de quedar dormidos y volver al mundo de los sueños.

Mukuro no dejaría de sonreír. Pues había encontrado al fin, alguien en el que residía su paz.  
En el, todo lo que era, tenía un sentido en realidad.

"_Gratzie…Vongola Decimo"_

Ahora no dejaría de Sonreír.

* * *

**N/A: **Lol he regresado. Que mas puedo decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Y pues...si, otro mukutsuna. Ya ando trabajando en el mas largo. Pero no ha podido salir lo que quiero que salga xD. Pienso hacer tambien el reto de los 100 temas con Mukuro y Tsuna...pero seria hasta el proximo año...haha en dos dias xD.  
Espero que todos tengan un muy feliz 2009, lleno de gente que los ame y oportunidades nuevas, lleno de maravillas! Y recuerden que todo pasa por algo...y que es bueno llorar, aveces te alegra el alma. La refresca y hace joven.  
Cuidense mucho, mis amados lectores. Espero que hayan disfrutado el trabajo que puse este año y que hize con amor y gusto. Para ustedes y para todos. Espero que el proximo año se les llene de bendiciones... y de ideas para su disfrute.

LES ADORO! de verdad!. Gracias por el apoyo a mi, como autora en este año. Ha sido el más fructifero hasta ahora y esperemos que tenga muchos mas periodos asi de fértiles con el tiempo. Gracias por sus reviews, atenciones...Gracias por leerme y crecer conmigo. Gracias GRACIAS GRACIAS!!!  
Oh si...casi lo olvido.

Para el proximo año, tendremos un proyecto de cosplay. Seré Sawada Tsunayoshi...oh si que si.  
Y ya tengo Mukuro...kufufu

Saludos y suerte para el año que viene! No le tengan miedo a nada, todo de frente!

Gracias.

Los adora hoy, mañana y lo que resta del tiempo...  
l-windprincess-l


End file.
